The Last Time We say Goodbye
by Wingless Godesses
Summary: Omid and Christa weren't the ones on the hill. The people she did meet, however,took her back to their community with Carver. Clementine's experience will be more then useful. But along the way Carver takes a liking to her, and treats her the way HE'D treat a daughter. Also Nick creates the same type of fondness for the girl, just less crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If you folow me then know I am not planning on getting big back into writing. The updates will either be extremely fast or extremely slow, there is no in-between. This story idea was based of another fanfic. If you plan to hate on my story, don't. And as a "goddess" (my username) I call all my fans Angels. Get use to it. My story chapter will either be fairly short or fairly long.**

 **Disclaimer: Why the fuck would I write a fanfic if I owned the damn story?**

Clementine started at then gun in her had. Not but half an hour ago she had walked away, leaving Lee cuffed to the radiator. He hadn't wanted her to get use to shooting someone she loved.

 _Killing is bad no matter what..._

Clementine looked up at the top of the hill to see two people walking. Thinking it was Omid and Christa she ran to them. Getting closer she noticed that they were definitely not Omid and Christa. Instead she saw an older black man and a pretty black woman. The man was the first to speak.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" After having the experience with strangers the nine year old girl had just had, she definitely wasn't going to answer this man honestly.

"Carly..."

"Pretty name." The woman said. "I'm Rebecca and this is Alvin."

"Hello..."

"Where's your group?" The man asked. With this question, Clementine started to cry. Lee...he...she...

"Uh...hey we have a community not to far. We're actually on our way back, why don't you come?" The man offered and she nodded. She followed them all the way back to the community. But she couldn't stop thinking about Lee...

 _Don't worry Clem, I know you're safe..._

He had kept safe for almost 1 and a half years

 _I know we've been together when things got tough..._

He had thought her so much, dare say more then her real parents...

 _But I regret to say I can't be here forever..._

She'd do anything to have another minute with him, to have him be with her one last time...

 _I am happy to say I got to protect throughout our time together..._

Silent tears rolled down her face as she thought of the one man she loved like a father...

 _Don't worry alright?..._

How could she not worry...everything was falling apart...

 _I'll miss you..._

She dropped to her knees and sobbed causing the other two to stop and look at her. The couple exchanged glances before Alvin picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

"L-Lee..."

Clem awoke to the sounds of bickering, she hadn't open her eyes because of it.

"She's a little girl on her own. We couldn't have just left her there!" A familiar female voice yelled. Sounded like the women she had just met.

"I wasn't saying you should have, but maybe be more cautious in the future." A Hispanic voice said.

"What could a helpless girl like her do?" A deeper voice came in. It sounded like the man that carried her.

"Carlos, she's a little girl. Imagine it was Sarah." A southern male voice came.

"Don't you dare-"

"Hello?" Clementine interrupted, opening her eyes.

"Oh good, she's up." A brunet looked at her and smiled. He shared the same southern male voice from earlier. "I'm Luke. And this here is Carlos." He motioned to the Hispanic man. Carlos simply shot her a glare and walked away.

"Who's this?" Another young man walked over. He shared similar traits with Kenny.

 _Kenny..._

"This is Carley." Rebecca answered.

The guy smiled and looked at you. "I'm Nick." Clementine nodded in response.

"Bill wants a word with the new girl." A ginger woman called over and walked off.

"Alright Bonnie!" Luke shouted over.

"I'll take her, this way Carley." Nick said.

"Clementine." She corrected.

"Clementine?" The black woman questioned.

"My name is Clementine." She told them

"Why did you tell us it was Carley?" Rebecca asked.

"I didn't trust you."

"Smart girl." Alvin nodded.

"Alright then Clementine, let's go." Nick started in the direction of Carvers office. Clementine took in her surroundings. The was a lot of stock and crates everywhere. Behind them seemed to be some kind of gate leading to an outside area. (The yard) They walked up a stair case and approached a door. "This is Bill's office. Good luck girl." He walked off.

Clementine knocked on the door and waited till she heard a 'come in!'. She walked inside to see the man she assumed to be Bill. "Hello Carley."

"My names Clementine." She corrected.

"I could of sworn they said Carley. My bad. Anyway, I just wanted to welcome you to our community, Howes." She nodded. "My name's Carver." He smiled. "Clementine, I'm not going to lie, life here will be hard. Hard work will be demanded. But as long as you do as your told and behave, you won't have any problems." He smiled at the girl again. "May I call you Clem?"

She had wanted to say no. But something about this man made her uneasy. He some what reminded her of the man that had kidnapped her. "Sure" She simply said, something about him made her not want to defy him.

"Then you can call me Bill." She nodded. "Alright Clem, go ahead and find Luke and have him show you were you'll be sleeping. You'll start work tomorrow." She nodded and started towards the door. "Oh, and Clem?" Carver said once she reached the door. "How old are you hun?"

"Nine." He then dismissed her and she ran to find Luke. She had a bad feeling about this place. Very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine was lying in the bed Carver had assigned to her. It was a comfortable bunk bed with Nick below her. She hopped out of bed and stood next to Nick. Shaking him lightly, she woke him up.

"What do you want kid?" He boy said groggily.

"I can't sleep...I'm having...nightmares." Its true, she was. Images of Lee as one of those things were haunting her.

"Why are you telling me?" He asked sitting up.

Clementine looked at the bed, then to him, then the bed again.

Nick caught what she wanted and thought through it a minute. He didn't want this kid in his bed, but his mother would kill him if he didn't. Plus, he'd feel bad if he could help with the nightmares but didn't. With a sigh, he slide over a bit and allowed her room to get in. Her eyes light up and she crawled in his bed. There was a lack of room, causing him to have to wrap his arm around her and hold her.

Within seconds, he could hear her steady breathing and her whisper a quite word.

" Lee..."

"Get up kid." She opened her eyes to see a scraggly looking man standing over her. Nick was no longer next to her. "Your with Bonnie."

Clementine looked at the man strangely. "What?" He rolled his eyes before yanking her up by her arm and pulling her towards the armory. Once they reached their destination, he through her in the room and walked out.

"Hey there, you must be the new girl, Clementine was it?" Clementine nodded. "Alright. Well today were loading magazines." Clementine started, and surprisingly good at it. "That's it, you got it." After a few moments of loading, a women came in and interrupted the two.

"Bill wants Clementine to run some nails down to the guys." She said putting a bucket down, before walking away.

"Alright Tavia." She said to the girl. "You heard her, run along."

Clementine was walking along the wire, she looked over to see walls up as walkers bashed on them trying to get in. She jumped back in fear before she heard a voice above her. "It's alright." She looked up to see Luke standing on the roof with a gun. "They ain't getting in." She nodded and hurried down the path and into the building. She looked over to see Nick and another man.

"Here." She said flatly, placing the nails down and getting ready to leave.

"Wow, hey, wait." The other man said. "What's your name? I'm Reggie."

"Clementine." She said and tried to leave again.

"Not much of a people person I'm guessing."

Clem just continued to leave and went back to work. Doing this and that. Whatever they said, whatever Bill said. In the armory, in the food supply room, bringing food to those in the yard. Busy as ever and never complained once. She only got a break when she went to Bill's office and she learned a bit about him and he seemed to take a liking towards her. She did her work until she went back to the room she shared with Nick, Shelly(Nick's mom), and Crystal(Carver's gf).

"How was your first day at Howes Clementine?" Shelly asked, her and Clem being the only ones in the room.

"Hard." She said bluntly.

Shelly laughed. "Yeah, I'm not surprised."

"Shell! Come quick! We need you!" Someone shouted. Shelly told Clem to stay and ran outside the room. Clem heard shouting and screaming from men and women and after what felt like hours, three gun shots. Clem finally had enough and walked out and down the way into the yard. She looked around to see three bodies on the ground and Nick kneeling on the floor with a gun in front of him. Understanding somewhat of what happened, Clem kneeled in front of the boy.

"I know Nick but-" She was cut of by a smack to the face knocking her back. Gasps escaped everyone and Luck went to say something but Nick glared at Clem and began.

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up. You know nothing. You don't know how this fucking feels. You're just a damn kid, you don't know shit." This time it was her turn to glare.

"On the first day I walked out of my tree house in this hell, I saw two people get ripped apart by those things. I've been kidnapped by cannibals and almost ate a friend. I saw a man's head smashed in by a salt lick. I saw everyone of my friends die or was the reason they did. I've been beaten by bandits. I've seen both my parents as walkers and saw the one man I loved like a father slowly turning into one. The day I met Rebecca and Alvin, I had killed a man who kidnapped me so I could be his new daughter or whatever so he wouldn't hurt Lee. I left the man who raised me handcuffed to a radiator so if he turned before I left he couldn't get me. He told me to leave him, he is one of them and I will never forget it. I will never stop thinking about it. That's not even close to what all I've seen. So don't say I don't know anything. Cause I guarantee I've seen more then everyone here combined." Everyone stared at the girl shocked as she walked out of the yard.

 **Hey guys, what's up? How'd you like this chapter? R &R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I will be continuing these stories, but I'll be contiuing them on a diffrent site. Sorry, I will be deleting my stories of this profile and uploading somewhere else.

- _WinglessGodesses_


	4. Chapter 4

This is a link to where my stories are now posted, if you do not see the story you were following, I have decided to discontinue it. Most of my stories, however, have been transfered.

/users/DestructiveWisdom/pseuds/DestructiveWisdom

- _WinglessGodesses_


End file.
